


Freddy vs Jason vs Wolverine

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Freddy vs. Jason (2003), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Human Experimentation, Past Child Abuse, Post-Divorce, tons of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: When Logan find out that he had a daughter with his ex-wife Viper, Amanda was alive he decide to have custody of her, unaware for him, a killer was protecting Amanda and he is trying to get her back.





	1. First Blood

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjH6fqcjubeAhUFQK0KHTl8B5kQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Ffridaythe13th.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FCamp_Crystal_Lake&psig=AOvVaw3YgLyMK1QLHZPEj2Tg1XKB&ust=1542911183815941)

 

 

A car drove past a very busy intersection and then violently crashed into a tree when it tried to find a short cut, a plump man with messy hair and a thick mustache, dress in a sweater and sweatpants and some shoes, he seem be struggling to get out as he look around, in his mind was "Oh shit." as he explored the area but however the older man was by a sound of a splat as a strange warmth then it was a followed by a searing pain going through him and then violently, a sharp machete pinned his fat gut against a tree, the man look down and saw a mask of a person, slowly he felt his world fading slowly. Through his ears, he heard, "KI KI KI KI, MA MA MA MA."

* * *

Jason stared at his first kill since his re-awaking, it was also begin to rain, it pang against the hockey mask and his huge shoulders. 

 

Then Jason heard a voice saying, "E-Excuse s-sir." the hockey mask mass murderer turn his body around to see a young child, the child is female, her green eyes shone through a veil of dark brown hair that reach her shoulders, she look nervous, maybe seeing her uncle impaled with a machete into a tree. But her eyes remind Jason of someone, but Jason knows Freddy Krueger is a god damn male child murderer/rapist son of a fucking bitch.

 

But Jason just walk away from the young female child, leaving her confused.


	2. The Morning After

One Morning Later:

 

* * *

 

Chad and Adam are checking every cabin, checking every corner for anything and to make sure that cabins are clean. Adam and Chad are so busy that they forgot one cabin.

"Uhh, Chad..." Adam ask to Chad, who is busy being a complete douche, "We miss one." "What?" Chad spoke "Shit!" Adam groan, "This camp is full of idiots!" but a female voice call out, "HEY!" Adam apologized, "Oh, sorry Deborah." then a small smile appeared on her face.

 

 


End file.
